You who knew, how to make this thing, a love, bend
by pandaplumb
Summary: Everyone waver's. It's inevitable...isn't it..?
1. Chapter 1

**Title** | You who knew (how to make this thing, a love, bend in two.)  
**Chapter** | 1/? (Yeah yeah I know wips are the worst but I just HAD TO MAKE this)  
**Rating** | pg-13  
**Characters **| hanna. hanna/wren.  
**Warning **| lol eventual infidelity? I guess Idk_  
_**Disclaimer **| Kingston's are red, Marin's are blue, I don't own pll & neither do you  
**Summary** | Everyone waver's. It's inevitable...isn't it?  
**[Notes:** 1. I love how the title is cut off on here -_- not. 2. So I was minding my own business, watching 3x01 when **these 2** had a scene together. Say it with me: _! CHEMISTRY!_ . Then she called him cute &I was basically done for. + 3x02 happened; he gave her coffee (which she took like **5 hours** to take lol, was that _intentional_ or was Ashley just really into the scene?) &she learned a new word from him &Caleb was all MEGAJEALOUSBOYFRIEND &I was secretly cheering a little- okay a lot- [[because ANGST is my fave part about Caleb-Hanna as a ship]] & now I'm fucking smitten with _Wranna((Wrenna))? Karin? Mingston? Hen? _lmao..Au pairings will be the death of me. *_* p.s this was supposed to be a not_-quite-pwp-drabble-_thing btw but idk **wtf **happened :( **]**

* * *

They've been at this—Hanna has yet to think of a safe _uncomplicated_ name for it—whatever..._thing _for awhile now. She'll finish her weekly dose of 'getting through to Mona' and halfway down the hall she'll bump into Wren. Or find him by the door (sometimes with coffee) when she gets out.

They'll talk.

About school. _What she can of it at least_. His job—Her lack of one. What she plans on doing when she graduates or any random idea that pops into her head. Hanna's noticed when she starts rambling on and on about some disaster that happened earlier in the day—he'll _still_ listen. Like he cares that Amber Terry totally looked like a blind cross dresser or Matt Benning made out with a girl in the quad- that was _definitely not _his girlfriend.

It makes it easier to talk to him.

Even about Mona (Wren _understands_ why she visits her, makes her feel _okay_ about it, _normal_). But then out of the blue he'll stare at her with this… expression on his face. She leaves when it happens—she's in a _committed _relationship thank you very much— worries about it the rest of the day.

She has Caleb. Loves _Caleb_. He's all she needs—all she really wants. And Caleb keeps her afloat, keeps her from getting too wrapped up in her own drama. So, there's really _no_ point to whatever the hell her and Wren are doing, to what they're pretending _not_ to do.

Today though, when she gets up to leave, Wren follows her.

He's staring at her again in that weird way. But he's standing instead of sitting- his hand on her arm when he says  
"Hanna I-"

Hanna moves back—out of reach. It's not the first time he's touched her but he's never touched her when he's like _this_. Usually keeps his hands to himself. Stays quiet- which is _way _better_. _Totally in her comfort zone along with plenty of _personal space_ and an ability to _run away _when it gets too…

She clears her throat—shaking her head quickly "-I _love Caleb _okay? So whatever you think you _want to say_..Please..just _Don't_. "

Saying it tethers her to the here and now. To what is. To what _isn't_. _What isn't_ hovers close by, unrelenting eyes- _watching_ her - that might as well be quicksand with the way they pull her under.  
A hand, his, takes hold of her own, twines their fingers together—for the first time -until she forgets to breathe, to _remember_.

"I know..you care about him." He smiles—it's brief, barely there. And of course he has to look so freaking _sympathetic_ when he says it because the world just hates Hanna that much.

She laughs "_Love_. I don't just 'care' about him I _love _him."

Hanna untwists their fingers angrily when an Orderly passes by, forces her hand to rest at her side, where it's safe, where Caleb is hers. Where _she_ is Caleb's.

"_I love him_." Hanna says again in case he missed it before—her voice lower so they won't be overheard. Wren's eyebrows tilt up half an inch but he stays quiet. Like he's waiting her out. She crosses her arms when she's had enough-frowns at him.

"Well don't just stand there_. Say something_."

Wren exhales quickly. Reaches out to cup her cheek with his other hand, brushes tears-she didn't realize she had—away with his thumb. Hanna glances down after but stands her ground. Knows that right now is about the _perfect_ time to high tail it out of there.

"I know you do." Wren eventually says. Hanna glances back up—unable to figure out where the hell they are in the conversation _now_- but it's a mistake. A trap. It's what he wanted she guesses offhandedly before his mouth is on hers. Bruising. _Different _(she makes sure to hold on to that—is unhappily happy she at least, won't be able to compare them).

The force of it nearly makes her stumble back but he holds on to her—so tight she manages not to. His nose grazes hers then and her eyelids close almost automatically. She heaves a sigh—it's too much, it's all too much and Wren tilts her head in a different angle. Kisses her again swallowing up any embarrassing sounds that threaten to escape. She only thinks of Caleb when her hands pull Wren closer, thinks of what he would say if he…The thought drops off into nowhere when Wren kisses her harder.

Her skin burns as his mouth brushes against hers and tired sighs become whimpers and then moans so easily it's almost pathetic. _A _finger, _any_ finger of his placed purposefully here or there makes her completely dizzy, completely out of her mind. But none of it matters because it isn't her—there's no way it could be, she couldn't_—wouldn't- _do that to Caleb. She's c_ommitted_ to what they have, she _doesn't_ get this heated over someone else's….It just isn't her.

Nothing…_no one_ listens. Even when Hanna tells herself repeatedly that she doesn't want it. Any of it. That the parts of her that do _aren't _her.

Wren's hands slip underneath her shirt, his fingertips tracing deliberate patterns into her sides in the _middle of the hallway_ and it's wrong that _Hanna_ shivers at his touch. That _Hanna _is the one to pull them into the nearest empty room when they hear footsteps coming around the corner. It's wrong that as soon as the door closes she yanks at his jacket. Watches it drop to the floor and then glances back up waiting for him in a way, before he's pushing her against the door- his mouth meeting hers in a rushed almost violent kiss (and she hopes to remember that too..because Caleb is always sweet, kind, giving when he kisses her).

It's wrong that she even, lets him.

Hanna tugs at his sweater vest before giving up _entirely_ when she realizes the sheer amount of clothing—an over shirt, an undershirt, a tie, probably something else _under that_ because it can never just be _easy _when she wants it to be- she'll have to take off to actually _see _skin.

"Jesus Christ do you _have_ to wear this many clothes?"

Wren makes a sound close to a laugh in his throat. His lips leave hers a moment after—Hanna deliberately ignores the frustrated noise she makes when it happens- trailing permanent kisses down her neck as her hand clutches the nape of his, fingers so tightly wound around it she's almost afraid it'll bruise. A part of her, a small part, _wants_ it to bruise, wants to keep the memory inside her head so she'll remember _never_ to do this again. The rest of her just wants to _go_- back to Caleb and what normal life she has left but instead, Hanna holds on tighter.

Wren's mouth finds hers again. He hesitantly slips his tongue inside and when she responds easily enough- frantic hands wander over her shirt, squeezing ineffectually at her breasts before coming to rest at her stomach. He fumbles around her pants then- where a zipper would normally be-just as his thigh pushes between her legs and she unconsciously spreads them wider, sags against the door.

Hanna presses her lips together, resists the urge to throw up as she holds in any (all) groans that attempt to slip through the cracks. But when he pulls away, mouth red and panting  
to look down bewilderedly at her clothes Hanna lets a short- nearing hysterical-chuckle escape her.

"What the hell are those _supposed_ _to be_?"

"Um..it's this thing us Americans call pants." Hanna says—wiping haphazardly at her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Funny." He responds—his expression so endearing she's forced to close her eyes  
"Seriously How Am I supposed to take them off? They're..irrevocably _glued_ to your waist."

Hanna panics for half a second envisioning that _very thing_ happening- then says "Irreva what?" Her eyebrows furrow as she opens her eyes. Licks her lips, almost without realizing. She mentally adds the word to the list of new words she's learned this week.

"Never mind." Wren replies with a faint grin. And then he's kissing her again  
but the mood is basically ruined as far as she's concerned- and now she can _definitely _say no and _mean it_.

Minutes pass, he's _still _kissing her, she's _still _letting him and Hanna has to remind herself that she's supposed to _stop_ now  
before her nose brushes his on accident- when she eventually shoves him off.

"What's wrong?" He tells her- slightly flushed in such an adorable way she has to completely shut herself down to focus on what he's saying—genuine concern in his tone  
and the question is so ridiculous (considering the situation they're currently in) that Hanna doesn't even know where to start. She decides then not to answer at all; turns around, opens the door—checking briefly to see if the coast is clear- and leaves.

Wren stays inside. She ignores the knots—that fill her abruptly- in her stomach at that and goes outside heading to her car.

Hanna waits until she's safely inside it to check over her appearance. Her hair's still held up in a messy bun but it's now uneven- her lips are..a complete disaster and her neck has a faint bruise on it she can barely remember getting (or _asking for_). She runs shaky stray fingers over it—stretching her neck to see it more clearly in the rear view mirror and then falls back down in her seat, closing her eyes with a pained sigh.

The tears come much later, the shame and guilt, however  
roll in almost immediately.

Caleb loves her—cares about her so much more than Sean ever did. And she _loves_ _Caleb._  
She doesn't even know why she…Wren….This..Today was just a really _really _bad mistake.

Hanna breathes in—out until she's calmed herself down significantly and then her phone buzzes.

She freaks - thinking it's Aria or Spencer or Emily checking up on her (Or worse _Caleb_) and ignores it. She doesn't check it until she's at home, in her room, away from cute doctors with annoyingly soft lips.

It turns out—in the end- not to be from any of them.

_Loose lips,  
sink relationships._

_Tell your bf what you've been doing behind his back  
__**or I will.**_

_-A_

_'_

* * *

**TBC**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**[Notes**:  
**1.** Warning for this chapter **& the next**: _nothing is going to happen_ until something happens...-lol I hope that's vague enough not to make sense until it's supposed to make sense :]-  
**2**. OMG _OMMFG_ I FINALLY WATCHED 3X04 & WRENNAWRANNAWHATEVER IS TOTALLY HAPPENING  
(caleb broke up with her+ **HANDS**+_THAT ENTIRE COUCH SCENE_ = It's fucking happening okay. Ur argument is invalid)  
**3.** LAST THING the bts tag on the hanna-wren tumblr ! -so much hugging and smiling i don't know what to feel  
.._no I will __**not**__ ship them in rl_ I say to myself as I _ship them in rl_**]**

* * *

Hanna bites her bottom lip. Her eyes shut as she struggles to breathe. The words climb up her throat—ready to be spoken aloud.  
Yet here she stands, unable to say them. Unable to say _I kissed Wren and I'm so so so sorry._

The sorry—although kind of mandatory—is the most important part. The only word she can really think of to cushion the blow.

It's the only word she can think of but it isn't enough. There's no way to fit _I made a huge mistake but I love __**you**__ and I want to be with __**you**_ into a five letter word. And there's no way to tell him all that _after_ telling him she kissed Wren. Or say it all _before _telling him she kissed Wren because both seem to cancel each other out in the worst way.

Hanna exhales—opening her eyes "Caleb I..." She stops to wring her hands together.

Her skin is clammy—her stomach, all in knots. Her head aches all over and she feels like the floor has been ripped from underneath her. Tears threaten to fall down her cheeks then. After awhile Hanna lets them.

"I kissed Wren and I'm…so..so..so sorry."

Hanna rubs at her eyes with her hands after. Stares at her reflection in the mirror, barely able to recognize herself.  
It's been a week since A's text (Hanna's been waiting for the other shoe to drop but Caleb seems to know nothing so far).

The only thing Hanna has managed to do since then is: avoid going to see Mona (and in turn _Wren_) and practice telling Caleb in the mirror.  
She tried to tell him once when they were doing homework together—but chickened out before anything could really be said.

Hanna's combing an unsteady hand through her hair when her phone buzzes inside her jean pocket.  
She holds her breath.  
Pulls it out— tentatively eyeing the screen. Sighs when she realizes it's an unknown number.

Hanna squints at it—then rolls her eyes. Eventually answers.

"Hello?" She sits down on her bed—yanks off her shoes.

"Hellllo?" Hanna says again when no one responds. Massages the feeling back into her feet "…I can hear you breathing."

She rubs at her eyes when silence answers her.

"Okay _fine_. I'm hanging up now." Hanna doesn't. Well…not until she hears "…Hanna can we-"

Her thumb stabs 'end' before Wren finishes talking.

She stares at it afterwards—her breath coming out of her in short bursts- wondering how the hell _he_ got her phone number. Pushes down the parts of her that are…_happy?_ ..to hear his voice- so quickly she forgets what it feels like.

Hanna drops her phone next to her. It buzzes once more against her leg and she jumps. She glares at it and the eighth time it buzzes- grabs it. Answers.

"How do you know my number?" Hanna asks—tears already pooling in her eyes. She hears him sigh—can picture the expression on his face as he does it.

"I looked at 'Ms. Rivers' emergency contact at the hospital and..I…assumed-I hoped..that was it."

Hanna holds her breath- waiting for him to say more but when he doesn't she says "So..what do you want?"

"I just….I wanted to talk to you."

Hanna snorts "Well then..talk."

"I need to see yo-"

She shakes her head immediately "-No!…No way. No. Not gonna happen."

"Hanna-"

She groans—it's completely unfair how he can make _one freaking word_ sound sexy.  
"-I have a boyfriend! Remember? A boyfriend that I really.._really_ care about and w-"

"-I won't try to kiss you again." Hanna stops breathing—memories bouncing around in her head. Barely pays attention when he continues  
"I promise. I just…I really need to see you."

She chews on her bottom lip. Answering the phone was a bad idea…actually the worst idea _ever_. Right up there with murder and wearing leopard print. Shakes her head again-keeps quiet.

"_Please _Hanna. After this we.." She hears Wren take a deep breath "..we won't ever have to speak again. You have my word."

Hanna inhales—squeezing her eyes shut. "O..Okay…Okay." Covers her eyes with her hand "Fine. Where do y-"

"-Meet me at the Walter & James Gastro pub in half an hour."

The dial tone greets her before she can respond.  
Hanna lets her hand fall back down to her side, stares at her phone stupidly- then slowly sinks into her bed. She closes her eyes—fatigue crawling up her insides like a poison.

Eventually Hanna convinces herself that going to see Wren is not the worst idea in the world. She'd explain to him that it was a onetime thing, he'd most likely be his usually understanding self and they'd part ways. Which would obviously be a good thing.  
It's what she wanted.._wants_.

She sighs- decides that she should get ready. _Right now_. That _now_ is the perfect time to pick out an outfit—because _of course_ she has to pick out an outfit, preferably one with many many layers- and leave. Hanna drifts off just as she figures out which outfit to wear.

**:::**

Hanna jolts awake when she feels her phone buzz near her leg. She covers her heart with her hand— mostly on reflex- attempting to calm herself down.

It takes her awhile to figure out where the hell she is but when she does—her eyes widen. She rubs frantically at her eyes then stops to glance around for her phone. Checks the time when she finds it.

8: 53pm.

She groans—scoots out of her bed, pushing her feet into the shoes she left on the floor. Doesn't bother checking her appearance just hurries out of her room, grabs her keys and leaves. She's glad her mom decided to go out with Aria's mom tonight because otherwise she'd probably be getting an earful.

* * *

By the time she gets to the pub it's 9:30 (she saw her reflection in her rear view mirror and had to pull over to redo her makeup—she's avoided thinking about _why_ exactly that is) and there are knots in her stomach.  
She pushes through the glass double doors—pausing to glance around for Wren. It's packed—nameless faces decorating almost every seat in the house— noisy. Smells strangely like cinnamon and some kind of bread.

Hanna doesn't spot him. She pushes through the crowd anyway taking a semi-relieved seat at the bar. The bartender—cute red head with intense brown eyes—slides over to her soon. Asks her what she wants to drink and she says

"Pepsi please." Without really thinking it through.

She pulls out a couple crumpled dollars from her pocket- then blinks, stuffs them back inside as she shakes her head  
"Actually…I haven't decided yet."

The bartender grins "Alright. Just let me know when you have." He slides away to a woman holding her hand out a few seats over-before she can respond.

Hanna hears someone laugh loudly behind her. Sighs. Decides there's really no point in sticking around if Wren is gone—has no idea why she even bothered- and stands up just as someone stumbles into her.

She's shoved forward against the bar _hard_—Hanna pushes back groaning. Turns around—clutching her stomach with one hand.  
And freezes.

"I'm so sorry...For a moment there I thought this seat was empt-" Wren slurs- watching his hands as he gestures loosely with them.  
His eyes widen when he finally looks up.

He chuckles breathlessly "-_Hanna!_ You're here!" His arms enclose her body in a jilted hug before she can reply or..._pull back_..  
Hanna holds her breath, guilt chewing a hole in her stomach. Wills herself not to cry when Wren holds on tighter and she _lets_ him—her arms held awkwardly at her sides.

"It only took you.." Wren pulls back—Hanna heaves out a breath- to glance at his watch. Squints, moving his wrist closer to his eyes

".. S-six hours?" Wren says- glancing up as he exhales, chuckling again.

Hanna pushes him lightly away when he leans in—her hands against his chest. He feels solid, warm. So freaking _good._  
He's wearing fewer clothes this time and she would laugh if not for the… _super inappropriate _timing of it all.

Wren begins to grin like he can read minds and it's stupid that even when he _grins _she feels like she's..sinking or something. Falling down a rabbit hole she pushed herself into.  
Hanna inhales. Pats at him then stops abruptly when she realizes _what_ she's doing. Places both hands in the back pockets of her jeans.

Her mouth opens—closes as he stares at her continuing to smile. His eyes crinkle at the edges and it only makes it worse. So Hanna sniffs the air around him then to keep herself sane "Are you.._drunk?" _

Wren frowns- all but shouts "What?" His head tilting to the side as he leans forward and Hanna can't help the quiet laugh that comes out of her at that.

She swallows—leans in closer "I said are you _drunk._"

Realization comes over his face in an instant.

"_Ohhhh No!…_ …I-I am only..moderately pissed. I have work tomorrow afternoon you know."  
He says—managing to seem both embarrassed and thrilled all at the same time.

Hanna's eyebrows tilt downward. "_Pissed?_"

"Uhh…Sloshed?..Plastered?..." Wren blows out a breath—his expression thoughtful and Hanna half laughs tilting away from it.  
He eyes her sternly then—grabs a tight hold of her shoulder.

"In other words..No I am not drunk." He claps her on the shoulder. Lets his hand fall back down to his side. Smiles again.

Hanna clears her throat, glancing down "So ..you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes!"

Hanna plays with her fingers—glances back up when he says nothing. "Uh Wr-"

"-You have really beautiful hair. Has anyone ever told you that?" He takes a strand of it in one hand—stops to place that hand on her cheek. She blushes—ignores it but avoids pulling back like she wants to. Determined to get through this without any..

"Wren-"

"-And you're eyes are.._magnificent._" He stumbles closer. The air in the room slowly seeps out.

"Wren.." Hanna tips backward—slips her hands out of her pockets.

"And you're lips are.." Wren places his other hand on her other cheek.

"_Wren!_"

Confusion wrinkles his brow "What?"

Hanna pretends his eyes are not zeroed in on one specific part of her face when she responds  
"Maybe we should do this another time..When you're less..'not drunk'?"

"Hanna.."

Hanna pulls his hands away—keeps them near her waist with tight fingers "I can drive you home okay?"

Wren blinks—the spell seemingly broken. Tugs his hands out of her grip "No. You don't have to do that."

She frowns "Wren.."

"No _really_. It's fine..I..I walked here. My flat is just around the corner."  
His fingers point in one direction then change their mind- pointing in another.

She grins "Flat?"

"Uhh.." Wren watches her—puzzled then his eyes widen "My..Apartment."

Hanna crosses her arms "Really?"

Wren smirks. His voice surprisingly low "You don't believe me?"

Hanna shakes her head—her vocal chords pretty much shot now- and his smirk transforms quickly into a bright smile.

**:::**

At Wren's fourth attempt at unlocking the door, Hanna huffs out a breath, yanks the keys from his clumsy hands and unlocks it herself.

He pushes the door open—turns to face her, his arms outstretched "See!"

Hanna rolls her eyes—smiling "Yeah I see."

Wren steps back—continuing to face her as his arms falls down to his sides "You can't see it from out there."

Hanna chuckles—toys with the keys in her hands "I'm pretty sure I can."

He takes another step back "Hanna…"

She glares "What?"

He chuckles briefly "_Come here_."

It's only because he sounds so harmless—wasted- that Hanna takes a step inside. She immediately steps back—a flash of Caleb's disappointed face crashing into her brain. And it helps so she forces herself to remember it. Even repeats his name in her head,  
closing her eyes. That helps too.

After awhile it's like she can.._feel _his hands touching her. Keeping her safe. And then she opens her eyes. Realizes it isn't Caleb at all.

Wren tugs at her fingers "Come on." He pulls her near when she doesn't move. Hanna frowns.

He smiles innocently enough- says "Come on I have to show you something."

"_No you don't_." She lets herself be pulled closer

"I do! I swear." He leans towards her ear. Hanna shrinks away from it "But you have to close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close. Your. Eyes."

Hanna does but only because after this she is definitely _leaving._

She realizes once they've bumped into several objects that feel like furniture- that being led around by a person, who's _not sober_ but who says they're _not _drunk is the opposite of a good or _smart i_dea.  
Hanna feels herself being pulled higher and higher and isn't sure of what's happening until it stops. She tries to open her eyes but Wren places a firm hand over them

"Wren what the-"

"-No peeking!"

Hanna sighs—hears a door creak open and just as she opens her mouth hears it close somewhere behind her while he continues to pull her forward.

"You can open them now."

Hanna peels her eyes open. Frowns at what she sees. Books stacked high on a desk—random posters of people she's never heard of and a very _neatly made_ bed in the middle.

She turns to face him, grimacing. "You wanted to show me _your room?"_

Wren smirks but it disappears so quickly Hanna's only half sure it was there to begin with. He puts his hands on her shoulders like he's afraid of falling. Stares at her with an expression she's tried to forget. One she can never understand. And he suddenly seems…_way _more sober then he was earlier.

She wonders for a split—albeit insane- second if she has it all wrong. If maybe _she's_ the one who's drunk because nothing is making sense anymore. But then she remembers that she didn't have _anything_ to drink and as soon as she feels herself relax  
he kisses her.

Hanna puts both of her hands on his chest—shoving him, her eyes wide "You said you wouldn't try to kiss me again!"

She frowns at herself once it's out. Irrationally upset that out of all the things she could've said ("Get the hell off me!" for one) her mouth opened instead with _that._

He nods casually "I did say that." Hanna opens her mouth to reply but he shuts her up with another kiss. Hanna groans- fights to push him off. But gravity isn't having any of it. And by the time _he_ tries to stop it from happening - they've both collapsed onto the bed.

She feels him shake against her. Raises her head. "Are you.._laughing?"_

Wren lifts his head slightly—shakes it profusely "Of course not. This is a rather serious matter."  
His expression remains grave for an instant before he's laughing again. His forehead meeting her unexposed collar bone.  
After awhile he breathes out- unwinds.

Hanna rolls her eyes—lets her head fall back down "Unbelievable." His hair tickles her chin and Hanna shoves him off before she's realized what she's doing.

Wren settles beside her. The side of his arm searing into her own.  
"It's not..." He sighs heavily. Reaches out to grasp his hands in hers like it's a regular thing now. Turns to face her  
"..You don't have to worry you know…"  
Hanna attempts to pull out of his grip but it's surprisingly strong.

He rubs his thumb over hers. Seemingly oblivious. "You don't have to feel _anything_ you don't want to here...because it..."  
Wren turns away from her— staring up at the ceiling  
"It isn't there's…They might have taken everything else but not this place..this.. moment..it's ours."

Hanna stares with him. Her eyes welling up with uninvited.._something_ as she tries to imagine what he means by 'there's'  
"_What?_"

Wren sits up unsteadily—an elbow supporting him—leans over, presses his mouth softly to her lips.  
She supposes maybe that's an answer. The Wrong One. But an answer nonetheless.

He smells like forgetting, even tastes like it. And she does—she's human after all- only for a second. But then she _remembers _again—a never ending ache throbbing in her stomach- makes a noise that probably sounds like 'Stop' (but isn't) in her throat and he ends the kiss.  
His face inches from hers as he stares.

"When you're with me…_out there_ doesn't matter. Okay?"

Hanna laughs briefly without feeling. Her eyebrows furrow "You are soooo drunk."

His voice is barely above a whisper when he says "Yeah..."  
Wren cups her cheek and Hanna watches his adam's apple bob as he swallows "..Sure."

Wren leans down to kiss her again. Quickly pulls her towards him- one hand curving around the back of her neck.  
His eyes close before hers and this time it isn't soft.

This time, it doesn't end.


End file.
